


Размышления орешка в кульке капитана Фельсенбурга

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [5]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Размышления орешка в кульке капитана Фельсенбурга

_— Наемники, чего с них взять?_

И то верно, давай, давай, Руппи, так их! Мы тут все в кульке за тебя болеем, отец Луциан нас специально отобрал и для тебя упаковал, и кулёчек нам хороший свернул. Мы тут вроде как твоё благословение, так что ты уж нас не подведи!

 _— Господа, не хотите миндаля?_

Ой, как бы подальше отползти? Не хочу быть съеденным кем-то из этих, хочу тебя самого, Руппи, выбери меня! Ух, пронесло! Так, что там у нас?

 _— Фельдмаршал зол, Хеллештерн зол, Вирстен зол четырежды._

Ну да, ещё бы, как тут не обозлиться на гадов этих? Мы ж тоже понимаем.

 _— Господа офицеры Южной армии, вы готовы вступиться за честь вашего фельдмаршала?_

Ну погоди, щас Руппи тебе покажет. Ох покажет! У нас тут всё уже продумано, очень сложный и хитрый план, да. Вот только пусть заглотнут наживку, мерзавцы.

 _— Конный поединок, Хельмут, имеет свои достоинства, но с лошадьми у вас, помнится, не складывалось._

Так его! Покажи врагу его место, Руппи, пусть поймёт, кто тут потомок Торстена, а кто — финтифлюшка дурацкая! Ой-ой-ой, падаем, падаем! Сейчас начнётся, Руппи наш кулёчек кому-то передал, верный знак, что вот оно сейчас и произойдёт — то самое, зачем мы все тут собрались.

 _— Первый день – один бой, второй – два и так до конца стояния, но начинает только вчерашний победитель…_

 _— Не повторяйте азбучных истин, сударь!_

Ох, ну этот Хельмут и тупой! Вот говорят — «мозгов меньше, чем у ореха», да только у нас-то соображаловки побольше будет, чем у этого… недоварита. Недоваренного.

 _— Ну, милый Руппи, вперед! Не бойся, я сегодня милосерден._

 _— Вот как?_

Сделай его, Руппи! Эх, ну почему нам не видно… Сидим тут в кульке друг у друга на головах, правда, слышимость неплохая. О, наконец-то клинки начинают звенеть, значит, закончили кружить вокруг друг друга, сейчас пойдёт настоящая драка.

 _— Ты сносный боец, Руппи._

Три ха-ха! Ты ещё не знаешь, с кем связался, дружок! Только что-то слишком ты спокоен, неужто не бесноватый? Да нет, быть не может, выходит, контролируешь себя? Но Руппи тебя выведет на чистую воду.

 _— Не тот противник, Хельмут!_

А! Вот оно!

 _— «Потерявший оружие теряет и всё остальное». Всё не всё, но эту схватку ты проиграл._

Да! Да! Да-а-а-а-а! Руппи-и-и-и-и! Ты лучший!

 _— Для первого дня терпимо, но, господа, найдите завтра кого-нибудь получше. Не забудьте, нужны двое. Друзья, кому я доверил свои орешки?_

Вот так-то! Вот вам, вариты недоделанные! На кого полезли, кретины? Ха! О-о-о, кулёк открывается! Да! Меня! Меня! Милый Руппи, съешь меня!

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
